


Wake Up (It's Time To Die)

by ImagineGladions



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineGladions/pseuds/ImagineGladions
Summary: This world isn’t kind. Not to you. Not to your family. Not to anyone. This is what Gladion learns from the moment his father was brutally killed by the subject of his research.This changes when he’s thrown into an arena with you, an enigmatic girl from District 11 with an equally illusive goal.All the while, Lillie becomes the key to the fall of Alola’s government.“Wake up.” You say, shaking him awake. “Time to Die."





	1. The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. It's me again with another reader insert fic. I made Virdis their last name because it's moreee in Latin and all their names are plants. 
> 
> If you can guess who Aurelis is then I'll give you a big shout out!!!

This world isn’t kind. Not to you. Not to your family. Not to anyone. This is what Gladion learns from the moment his father was brutally killed by the subject of his research.

Years ago, humans lived in harmony with Pokemon. Since then, a large wave hit the world destroying everything and making the Pokemon aggressive and dangerous to humanity largely decimating the population of the Earth.

The only remaining human settlement was in the Alola region due to how far it was from the blast and how kind and easy going the Pokemon were before they unleashed the ultimate weapon. Alola had four islands and a large Capitol floating on the water.

This was where Gladion lived. On the floating Capitol they call _District 1: Aether._

“Lillie!” Lusamine called out from the front of their mansion. Lusamine Virdis was a founder of the Aether floating island and had become very powerful since she’d started using her foundation as a way to fund the tattered and corrupt remains of a government.

Gladion descends from the stairs of their porch, clad in suffocating white clothes signifying their high standing in the Capitol. Lillie trailed behind him, also wearing her best white dress and a hat. Gladion held her close to his side and she held him by the arm. She’s only been included in the reaping for 4 years with only two years to go until she’s free from it. Gladion is eighteen and it will be his last year, his name will be entered into that bowl seven times.

“You both know what day today is.” She bent down and looked them both in the eye. “And you both know what you should do if you are chosen.” She nodded, straightening her posture and crossing her arms.

Gladion and Lillie looked at each other. “We kill all the Pokemon we can and we win.” They said in unison, Lusamine nodding pleasantly at them.

“And listen to Aurelis, she knows what she’s doing.” She said before finally boarding the limousine that would take them to the plaza where the reaping would commence. Next to her and across both Lillie and Gladion sat Aurelis. She was a good friend of Lusamine’s and got her in touch with higher ups in the government that Lusamine now funded. She was also a scientist working with their father before he died. She was a stunning lady with pale hair and piercing amber eyes, sitting next to Lusamine it was no question who had a more mature appeal but Aurelis was petite. She was pretty in an altogether very innocent way and Gladion never liked her.  
Aurelis Rita was chosen when she was thirteen and she came out the victor of the famed Hunger Games.

He looked out the window of their car while Aurelis chatted with Lillie. She’d always had a fondness for his younger sister but seemed to sense that Gladion didn’t like her and so kept her distance from him.

In the span of time it took for Aurelis to tell the story of her own reaping to Lillie – she was a Career, trained since childhood for the arena, and she volunteered for a girl she didn’t know – they had arrived at the plaza where everyone was being ushered to their seats.

One of the front seats were branded with the label Virdis and Lusamine quickly seated herself there with her children and Aurelis.

Normally, the adults are seated behind the ropes, the candidates standing or seated afar from their families with the oldest in front and the youngest at the back. They didn’t need it in Aether. Gladion doubted that anyone in that plaza on that day would cry over any of their children if they were reaped. No one needed the enclosures or the ropes, because every child would go freely into that arena and every parent would let them.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it is a wonderful day for a Reaping.” A woman with large violet hair and glasses spoke into a microphone. Gladion knew her, she worked at Lusamine’s foundation when the Games are off season. She’s been an escort of the Reaping since Gladion turned thirteen. Beside her were two containers with papers rolled up into scrolls. It was less than what other districts would have with each name only entered the normal amount of times. No one in Aether needed the Tesserae, being a home for the wealthy.

Wicke stood there, reciting the history of Alola. First, of how an ultimate weapon destroyed the world turning once cooperative comrades into bellicose monsters.

Second, of how these monsters were isolated by the very government that led them now. Third, of how the government silenced every island by destroying their gods, the Tapus. And finally, of how the games became a way to ensure the advancement and obedience of the human race in order to survive.  
Gladion doesn’t listen though, because it’s all bullshit. It’s just the governments way of saying we can do whatever the hell we want, even feed your children to monsters.

When Wicke reads out the names of former victors of the games, Aurelis stands to a large applause and takes her place on the stage as this year’s mentor.  
Finally, Wicke finishes her speech and approaches the first bowl warily.

“Ladies first.”

Lillie’s hand is clenched, gripping his desperately and Gladion finds himself muttering under his breath for someone, anyone else. Lillie’s name is in that bowl, on four slips of paper. The chances of her being picked were slim enough. But, it doesn’t stop fate from interfering.

“Lillie Verdis.”

Gladion and Lillie aren’t given the time to cry or scream or even breathe before another person is standing.

“I volunteer as tribute!”

He didn’t have to look around to know it was a career, like Aurelis. And just like that, the air returns to his lungs and Aurelis welcomes the girl into her arms. Gladion couldn’t care less. As long as Lillie was safe, he would be fine.

He would be fine.

“And for the boys…”

In retrospect, he shouldn’t have allowed himself to hope.

“Gladion Virdis!”

He stands, completely numb to sound or smell or sight. He can feel Lillie pulling on his hand for a moment before Lusamine pulls her back. “Let him go” she whispers as she watches her oldest child climb up the platform to face everyone. And, as expected, not a hand is raised to volunteer for him.

“Gladion!” His head whips around finally to look into his younger sister’s eyes and his heart breaks for her. “This has to be a mistake! They almost had me! They can’t have you! It’s- It’s not natural!” She screamed through the sobs wracking her frame.

Lusamine struggled to keep a hold on her daughter and finally stood, her expression stony as she slapped her across the face. Lillie fell back into her seat, clutching her aching red cheek as she stared up at her mother in horror.

“You will let your brother go.” She glared at her darkly. “You will let him avenge your father in silence and you will obey me.” Looking to Gladion for the first time since fate chose him, she gave him a look that told him not to interfere. “And so will you.”

Stepping next to the girl, Gladion nodded to Wicke who was frozen in shock at the turn of events.

“Well, what an exciting turn of events.” She said sheepishly, raising the girl’s hand in her right and Gladion’s on her left. “Your tributes for this year’s Hunger Games, please give them a hand!”

The applause was quiet and grew loud as time passed until he and the girl were ushered into a train. Neither of their parents wanted to see them, which meant they were heading to the training facility to wait for the other tributes.

An hour passed without much fanfare until Gladion finally allowed himself to turn on the television in the train to watch the rest of the reaping.  
District 11 was one of the smallest districts in Alola. It was situated on Mele Mele Island, which despite being large was the least loud in their protests against the Capitol. Some days it seemed like they were fine with the Hunger Games and the way things worked in Alola.

Today wasn’t one of those days.

An ordinary looking girl stepped up to the platform, her posture perfectly straight and her eyes not filled with the fear often associated with tributes. But, even more unnerving was the wide smile on her face.

This wasn’t the face of a tribute. This was the face of a girl who was going into the arena with a purpose. And Gladion had no doubt in his mind that she would achieve it.

* * *

 

When Hau wasn’t called, you found yourself sighing in relief.

Did you plan on getting reaped today? Absolutely not. In fact, you were thinking about working for Mister Kukui and taking on his apprenticeship today before they started airing the first districts to be reaped.

It was when Lillie Virdis was called that the proceedings caught your attention.

Virdis’ Foundation was an influential and large part of Capitol proceedings. Any statements made by a Virdis had a lot of weight behind it in politics.

You were tired, you realize, very tired of the system you lived in. Of the fear that kept you all shivering in your beds at night. And more importantly, you were tired of the games that killed your father before he could find out that your mother was pregnant with you.

Lillie Virdis was replaced by a volunteer but Gladion Virdis’ name being called was like a sign.

‘ _I have to protect him.’_ You think as you watch the way his face contorts in sadness and with care towards his sister and contempt against his mother and the games themselves. ‘ _If I’m not picked, I will volunteer._ ’

Thankfully, you don’t have to.

They call your name, and you take it as another sign.


	2. Training

Aurelis disappears into another cabin with the female tribute. Gladion cares very little to know what her name is. What is the point when she is likely to be the cause of your death?

 _Or you the cause of hers?_ A voice whispers at the back of his mind and he shakes it off. He will not be a murderer. Contrary to Lusamine’s low opinion of him, he did learn something from his father’s death. As long as he stays away from the Pokemon, they can kill the other tributes without him needing to dirty his hands.

In Aurelis’ place stands a gangster looking gangly man not much older than Gladion himself. To his surprise, it’s Guzma, one of the lesser known victors of Aether, a recent one that Lusamine sent an antidote to when he was dying of poison in the arena.

“Aurelis not want to help me, then? I knew she was rotten.” Gladion said, flicking a peel of apple skin in Guzma’s direction. The thug batted it away before it could hit him and crossed his arms.

Guzma stomped forward until he was face to face with the younger blonde, staring at him with beady eyes. “I told her to let me handle you.” He said, turning around as if he’d not said anything. “Don’t be so cocky. The image you’re going for is a strong leader of Aether and its future.”

“Me?” He scoffs. “I’m glad to be out of that place.” He said, a twinge of guilt attacking his heart. He did rejoice in not being there. Death in that arena full of monsters is better than anything Lusamine can think up. But still, there was Lillie.

Guzma looked over his shoulder, recalling the little girl from the assembly. The one that was called before Gladion. “Keep that.” He said softly.

Gladion looked up. “What?” He asked.

“You want to get back home to your sister. Keep that.” Guzma smirked. “I like you, kid. There’s hope for you yet.” He swaggered out of the cabin and just like that he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

You were swept away, taken by the moment. You almost don’t get to talk to your mother, but she catches the sleeve of your shirt causing you to turn. Giving her a big hug, you tell her not to be afraid. You had a plan and a purpose. She stares into your eyes full of hope.

Inside, you’re breaking down despite the purpose you’d found minutes prior to speaking to her. All you want to do is crawl behind her and hide. You shake it off. If there was a way that you could stop this corruption from the inside it would be worth it.

“Hau.” You say, looking over your mother’s shoulder and giving your childhood friend a long hug. “Thank the Tapu.” You whisper.

“I wish I could go in with you.” He says, patting your back before letting you go.

You pull him back in by his shirt and pretend to cry.

Leaning up, you whisper into his ear. “It’s time.”

Hau blinks at you for a while and nods, signaling his grandfather by resting his forehead to yours. “Tapu Koko’s spirit fight with you.” He says loudly, projecting his voice.

Your eyes snap open and you are pulled back by the Capitol’s enforcers. But, it’s too late. The village people surround Hau and Hala all chanting as they pushed back against them all crying out in one voice as you are lifted onto the train.

“Long live the Tapu! Long live Tapu Koko!”

The last thing you see is Hala, ringed by villagers stomping both his feet on the ground and doing a strange tribal dance with his arms.

“No.” You whisper as you realize what exactly that was. It wasn’t just any tribal dance. It was a _Z move dance_. The one he taught you and Hau when you were young.

The train doors close and you say goodbye to _District 11: Iki Town_ for the last time.

 

There is only one victor from Iki Town and it’s just your luck that it’s Kukui.

Despite your initial doubt, Kukui boards the train and immediately fixes a look of seriousness onto his usually cheery exterior. “From now on, we train hard. We don’t talk to careers. And, we do exactly as planned. Alright?” Both you and the male tribute nod, and Kukui nods back in satisfaction. “Joey, you’ll be _the innocent baker’s boy_.”

The fourteen-year-old pouted and you knew that despite his short stature the boy was a bloodhound. He loved chasing all the other boys and calling them out to fights. But, you frown anyway. You didn’t want Joey to die either even if he was troublesome. You just hope that if he does, it’s quick and not by your hand.

“[Y/N]” Kukui snaps his fingers in front of your face.

“Yes!” You say loudly, blushing at being caught off guard.

“You need to be more aware from now on.” Kukui says, pointing at you like a teacher who’d caught a student sleeping in class. “You need to be strong.”

“I know.” You nod seriously and you mean it with all your being. You aren’t going into that arena blind. You are going to train. Your form is hardened from years of running and hiding and – in the last few years – preparing for a chance to take it all down with Hau and you’re sure you have a chance. “I won’t lose this chance.” You say.

“Good.” Kukui clears his throat. “Because you will be _the underdog._ ”

You stare at him for a while, assessing, before shouting at him.

“ **Huh??** ”

 

* * *

 

“Future leader of Aether.” Gladion grits his teeth, his hands shaking on the doorknob that would lead to the training facility. Guzma had dropped him off there five minutes ago with a simple tactic. Train as much as you can for as long as you can to show them you have the drive. And don’t join the Careers. Easy enough with the female Aether tribute already in there training with the very few Careers in attendance. “Aether’s future.” He growls.

And then, he remembers.

Lillie.

His grip tightens on the knob and he flings the door open, taking long strides into the room and to the closest stand with weapons. For the first few seconds, he stares at the selection of knives on the rack conscious of the eyes that dragged over him assesingly. Once he’s determined that insecurity was fatal and these people would kill him without hesitation he took a handful of different kinds of knives and started hurtling them at the nearby boards painted with bullseyes on them.

When he reaches the fourth knife, a small hand taps his side and he almost throws his knife straight at the shorter and younger boy.

“Woah! Woah! I come in peace!” The boy steps back and raises his arms defensively. “I come in peace, I’m Joey. I’m from District 11.” He reaches out a hand warily to shake his.

Gladion stared at the hand, inwardly cringing at the thought of contact. But, the boy – Joey – wasn’t armed, wasn’t all that threatening, and wasn’t even older than Lillie.

This, along with the mention of District 11, pushes him to place his hand in the younger boy’s hand and shake it firmly. “Gladion Virdis.”

“No way!” He exclaims. “My friend knows your dad!”

Gladion raises a brow at him questioningly. “Oh, really?” He says, disbelieving.

“Yeah! She worked for Professor Kukui for a while before he was reaped! They used to mail each other about science and things.” He explained.

And he would have gone on and on but Gladion stopped him there. “Who might this friend of yours be?” He asked cautiously.

Joey flung his hand out, pointing with tiny fingers to a simulation room where you were picking up a saber from a selection of swords. “That’s my friend, [Y/N].”

Gladion watched in awe for a while as you lashed out at holographic enemies with the borrowed sword, your grip adjusting to the weight and the length of the weapon. For a moment, you turned to lash out at another opponent and meet Gladion’s eyes.

“Joey.” He says as you look away, eyes roaming around to eye your simulated enemies once again. “Tell me more about that science stuff my dad told Kukui.”

“Well, you’d have to ask [Y/N].” He said innocently, his face lighting up in a radiant smile. “But, I could introduce you!”

“Perfect.” Gladion bit back a smirk. It was just too easy. “Lead on.”

 

It was too easy to manipulate him.

You smile as Joey brings the Virdis heir over to where you were fighting the simulation. You weren’t too skilled with a sword but it was good enough for now. Better than your archery but worse than your hand to hand. It left room for you to impress people and to let people down when they needed to think you weren’t a threat.

It worked like this, Joey would scout them out and you would make the final call by getting to know them and their weaknesses.

The only odd thing out was Gladion.

So, you had Joey scout him out first before you get to work profiling everyone else.

“Impressive.” Gladion comments.

You turn around and face him, feigning shock at his sudden appearance. “Joey and-” You smile at them. “Gladion Virdis. Thank you for the compliment and for the research work.” You nod respectfully.

“So, you did know my dad.” He chuckled. “It figures.”

You raise your brow, not expecting such casual banter from a famed aristocrat. “I’ve seen you on television.” You admit, not really knowing why you were speaking out of honesty when Kukui made you promise not to say anything that would give you away. “You’ve got quite a conglomerate to inherit.”

“If I live long enough.” Gladion said and you realize that he’s breaking character.

Kukui had told you that Guzma would want Gladion to be aloof, to be the untouchable heir to a sizeable corporation. But, it seemed Gladion was going another route. An emotional route.

Under these circumstances, it was logical to pull back. You had the information you needed.

But, you didn’t want to.

“You’ve been holding your knives wrong. You’ll have to master them one kind at a time to instead of all at once.” You find yourself advising him, taking his hands and fixing his grip on the knife so that his fingers held the blade at an angle that made it easier to flick out. “You’ll need a wristband too, to keep them from slicing your skin when you stash them in your sleeves-”

“Why are you helping me?” He asked.

You stare up into his eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes, and sigh nodding for Joey to report to Kukui. “Because, for some reason, I trust you.” You stare at him again, noting the flash of surprise in those dark pools. “And I think… you’re a good person.”

“That’s not a very safe call.” He says, only inches away from you.

You realize almost too late that you were leaning into each other. Stepping back, you let go of his hands so he couldn’t feel your heart speeding up and the trembling shocks of adrenaline shooting through your fingers down your spine. “I don’t need to come out of this alive.” You say.

“I just need to die right.” You say and you leave.

 

Dropping your sabre off to the side as you exit the training room, your back leaning against the door as you stared incredulously at your shaky fingers. “If you can convince him of the cause he’ll have enough pull in the Capitol to help the rebellion.” You mutter. “If you die, you become a reason for them to fight.” Balling your hands into fists, you walk and walk until your knees ache and you collapse into your bed feeling more confused than when you started this day.

“You are in control.” Your voice shakes as your eyes close and you fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

That night, a window is opened haphazardly and thin pale legs swing out of a high room in District 1.

Lillie Virdis stares at the tree next to her brother’s rooms and holds her backpack closer to her. “I’m coming, big brother.” She says, a copy of today’s newspaper falls out of her bag as she jumps down onto one of the branches.

She gasps as her hand slips. She can feel herself falling, nothing but air to stop her descent. And suddenly, there is a flash of light.

In the blink of an eye, she lands harmlessly onto thick swaying grass.

Her hand prods the ground for the newspaper and she finds it, clutching it firmly in her delicate hand. “This isn’t District 1.” She says as she dusts herself off, standing up.

“Nope.”

Lillie gasps and turns around, coming face to face with a _sword_. “What-”

A boy emerges from behind a tree, his messy hair a dark green and his loose shirt the same color. He looked a little older than her and extremely familiar.

Lillie raises her newspaper, eyes flashing from the boy to the picture. “You’re the boy who disappeared!” She said, waving the newspaper in the air. “You have to help me.”

“Wait, slow down. Who are you?” He asked, taking the newspaper.

On the front page was Hau and Hala in the middle of a crowd of villagers, protesting against the Capitol and claiming rebellion. And under it was a wanted sign for the suspects who’d disappeared immediately after.

Hau set down the newspaper and Lillie looked at him with familiar green eyes. “You’re-”

“I’m Lillie Virdis. And I’d like to join the rebellion.”


	3. Fitting

The next morning, you wake to harsh knocking on the door before Kukui comes striding in with his wife in tow. “Morning, Miss Burnet.” You greet groggily, realizing you were still in yesterday’s training clothes. You must have slept past dinner. “What’s going on?” You ask.

Kukui pulls you up out of bed and examines you. “You have an interview in two days and they will be grading you tomorrow.” He explains.

“Which means?” You raise a brow at him.

“You need to be fitted for a dress.” He says flatly.

Laughing, you shake your head. A dress. Of course, a dress. “Will it have totem pole designs and a grass skirt?” You jibe. Iki Town is best known for its culture and its old style of thinking. Ergo, most tributes from District 11 wore grass skirts and little else.

“I’m not going to mock our district like that.” Burnet spoke up, handing you a sketch. It was a bright yellow dress with soft flower petal designs more like a flowy evening dress than a ball gown. It was off shoulder, the skirt parting down the middle to reveal a second layer of lighter transparent fabric. The flower crown drawn daintily onto the sketch figure’s head was wreathed in marigolds and sunflowers. Yellow ribbons circled your arms up and down and were braided into your hair. Like this, you’d look like a fairy.

“This is beautiful.” You say, but deep inside you felt something was missing. Something about Iki Town wasn’t shown in the innocent flare of this dress. And suddenly, Burnet’s smile became fierce as she flipped the page to reveal a completely different design underneath.

It looked like most of the top had been burnt off leaving a scorched yellow sash across your chest over what looked like a black corset wrapped around your chest with tribal markings printed onto it in white. Your skirt remained but it was burnt in places and the flowers looked mangled and orange brown from the flames. Even the ribbons on your arms fell to your wrists, looking like gauze wrapped around your knuckles.

You’d transformed from a fairy to a warrior and you absolutely loved it.

“Iki Town used to have a guardian that flourished in battle.” Kukui said, patting your shoulder. “And now, we have one again.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Lillie hadn’t meant to overhear. She’d snuck into her mother’s rooms, yes, but only because she wanted to ask about Gladion. She’d not been allowed near a television since he’d left and she was getting fidgety. What could their mother not want her to know?_

_She touched dainty fingers against her cheek and crawled into the room, hearing Lusamine conversing with Aurelis on her computer._

_“Do you really think she can’t handle it, Aurelis?” Lusamine asked, running a brush through her thick long hair. “She’s sixteen now. If she’s going to be heir, she can handle knowing about out cause-”_

_“No.” Aurelis said, without room for debate or opinion. She’d shot Lusamine down and she cooperated. “If Gladion manages, if he can survive the games I will be taking him under my wing and he can take over the foundation.”_

_“That boy has no loyalty to his father.” Lusamine hissed, nails scraping at the surface of her desk. “He has no loyalty to **me**. I want him gone and Lillie prepared to take over The Hunger Games Project so that those kids can kill those things inside the arena!”_

_Lillie bit back a gasp, facing away from her mother. She hadn’t just approved of child slaughter to kill those Pokemon, she wanted Lillie to take over and work to maintain that very system. Hands quietly opening a drawer next to her, she pulled out a USB from Lusamine’s stash._

_“Lusamine.” Aurelis said seriously, leaning forward. “Don’t let the rebels fool you. You remember what those things did to your husband.”_

_Lusamine’s features hardened and she nodded. “I won’t forget.” Looking down she clicked her tongue. “Even if his research… has things that counteract my conviction.”_

_“You never said anything about his research.” Aurelis’ brows furrowed. “You said you burned it.”_

_“I did!” Lusamine retorted._

_“All of it?” She asked and Lusamine was silent. “What didn’t you delete?”_

_Lusamine hesitated for a moment. “His video recordings. He had things he wanted to say to me and to the kids before he…” She bit her lip and stopped speaking altogether._

_“Tell you what.” Aurelis batted her eyes at Lusamine and smiled. “I’ll keep it for you until one of the kids inherit the foundation. We can’t have our fearless leader doubting herself.”_

_Lusamine hesitated._

_Lillie doesn’t think she’s ever seen Lusamine hesitate in her entire life._

_“I’ll send it to you after supper.”_

_Aurelis nodded. “Good girl.” She grinned. “Go get Lillie.”_

_“I will.” Lusamine shut the communication off and breathed, standing to leave the room. Lillie ducked behind a drawer and crawled out once Lusamine had gone to look for her._

_Sitting on Lusamine’s desk chair, she scrolled quickly through all the documents. “Come on. Not fast enough.” Tapping on the search bar she flexed her fingers and started typing._

_Research._

_Many word documents came up but they were foundation research. “Come on, Lillie!” She groaned, hearing Lusamine’s footsteps in the corridor. “Yes, this must be it. Please, oh please.” She prayed and typed again._

_Mohn._

_Dozens of videos popped up, all of them dated and labeled with names she couldn’t understand. But somehow, she knew this was it. These were the videos. Sticking the USB into the port, she readied herself for a long transfer when Lusamine poked her head into the room._

_Lillie dove under the desk, breathing hard._

_“Lillie?” She called out._

_Lillie’s heart was racing, almost beating out of her chest as she peaked out to check on the download. Only halfway through, but not bad._

_Lusamine’s footsteps became faint again, probably to check for Lillie downstairs, and Lillie breathed out a sigh of relief happily pulling out the USB once it was finished downloading. Stuffing the USB deep in the pocket of her skirt she realized there was no going back from this. She can’t let her mother continue to fund the institution that would put her brother to death._

_“The rebellion.” She remembers Aurelis saying, and she shuffles through Lusamine’s things uncovering the recent newspaper. The Rebellion was front page news, and luckily for Lillie it even indicated where they were last seen._

_“No more miss nice Verdis.”_

 

* * *

 

 

They’d dressed him in a luminescent white suit with a dark jacket underneath, the hood sticking out of it spiking up like shark’s teeth. Under it was a vest and button up in white and in black respectively. The tie currently suffocating him was a deep blood red like his sneakers and his slacks were white.

“We’re going for young money who isn’t afraid to get his hands dirtied.” His stylist, Plumeria, said while styling his hair artfully to the right. “But we also want you to look young and vulnerable.”

“Thus the middle school goth kid look?” He said, wincing when Plumeria pulled on his ear to attach some clip-on earrings.  

“The rebellion is gaining notice and so is rebellious fashion.” She said blandly. “What are your plans for the exam?” She asked and Gladion groaned.

“Fuck the exam.” He said. He hadn’t trained enough. He felt like the only progress he made was more due to your advice than anything. “My knife throwing technique isn’t exactly stellar.” He said, looking disappointed in himself.

“You must have something you can work with. You’re a Capitol kid, a Career by association. Your mother has to have forced classes on you.” Plumeria raised a brow at him, clipping something to the back of his blazer.

“Hand to hand, some martial arts, but I never advanced past yellow belt.” He cried out in pain as one of the metal clamps bit down on his back. “What are you doing back there-” The lights were shut off and Gladion looked down at himself in awe.

His blazer, slacks, and button up were glowing.

“Is this what you meant by all that light of Aether bullshit you and Guzma have been spewing all week?” He asked, too pleased to complain about it. Plumeria might be annoying but she knew her stuff. “Because that was _so_ literal it pains me.” Pressing something on his back, lights started emitting from the center of his spine, placing him in the center of some impressive lazer light wings. “Am I supposed to be an angel.”

“You’re supposed to be a savior.” Guzma said, suddenly appearing at the door leaning against the door frame. “We want the people to not want you to die. And the tributes to not want to kill you.” The only evidence of his presense was his voice and the video he’d called up on his pad.

It was a video of Gladion chatting with you the first day of training and you pulling away, flipping to footage of you staring at your shaky hands. “You seem to be winning over Eleven, anyway.”

Gladion reached out to take the pad in his hands and rewind, zooming in on you and only you. Your eyes were wide with fear and anxiety as you took in your shaky hands. Was that his fault?

Had he _scared_ you?

“Do you think I can trust her?” He asked, feeling more than seeing Plumeria and Guzma come closer to him almost forming a protective barrier.

Guzma’s fingers gripped the side of the pad firmly and he spoke. “No.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hau held up the USB, the electronic doors sliding closed behind him. “She brought this.” He said, placing it gently in his grandfather’s hands. “Do you think they can trace us if we use it?” He asked.

Hala examined it thoughtfully. “I have no doubt they will.” Turning to another staff member next to him, he nodded. “Gather everyone, we’re moving out.” The staff member nodded and ran out the door, undoubtedly to warn everyone of the impeding exodus.

“Where are we going, Tutu?” He asked and Hala patted his head.

“Hau’oli.” He said. “Do you think I can talk to your new friend?” He asked.

Hau’s face lit up as he started dragging Hala over to the cell where Lillie was lying down to rest from her travels. “She was teleported here, Tutu! Just like you said Pokemon could do back before the Ultimate Weapon!” He said and Hala raised a brow at him.

“Teleported here, you say?” He smiled.

“Yeah, and she said yesterday she was on Aether!” He explained, pressing the code for the room doors to open revealing a very nervous and fidgety Lillie pulling her very few belongings out of her bag.

“You’re mister Hala!” She said, pushing her newspaper away from her on the desk as if ashamed to be caught with it. “My name is Lillie Virdis.”

“I know your family, Miss Virdis. My good friend Kukui used to communicate with your father.” He let Lillie gasp and inch closer to Hau, making herself feel safer in such unfamiliar surroundings was paramount to get the information they need out of her. “The question is, why do you want to end The Hunger Games when your mother is such a strong advocate for it.”

Lillie seemed to ponder this for a while before nodding, making up her mind. “Because, if my mother wants to send in kids as part of her revenge for them killing my father then it’s a flimsy excuse.” She explained. “The logical conclusion is…” Biting her lip, she finally let out the secret she’d been keeping for most of her life.

“My mother is being controlled by the victor Aurelis not to release my father’s research.” She said. “And I think it’s research on Pokemon.”

“This research, I hear.” Hala raised the USB in the air and watched as Lillie’s expression grew grim. “How can we trust this information? Trust you?” He asked again but she didn’t falter.

She only grew more determined.

“Because my brother is in that arena and I know only you will help me save him.” Lillie reasoned. “And you can’t do that without information.”  
Hala laughed. “You are correct, I’ll help you get your brother back.

“How can I trust _your_ information?” She asked cheekily.

Hala stared at her. “We have someone in there as well.” He looked wistfully into space, his and Hau’s thoughts going to you. “One of our own.”


	4. Assessment

You sit on one of two benches, your bench lined with girls arranged by district number. Opposite you was another bench, the male tributes sitting parallel to their female counterparts. Your eyes immediately stray to Gladion who – to your surprise – was staring right back at you. You raise a brow at him and look around before pointing at yourself.

He smiles, shaking with suppressed laughter as he nods. ‘Thank you’ he mouths and you smile back.

You settle on a nod, before settling into your seat occasionally signing at Joey.

After Gladion, a number flashes on the television at the front of the room just above the door.

He’d scored a six out of ten.

“Not a terrible score.” Joey commented quietly as you and he watched the female tribute – the girl with pink hair named Grunt – disappear behind the metal doors.

You shake your head. “It’s not a great score either.”

 

Gladion manages to make it to the living quarters of District 1’s apartments where Guzma and Plumeria were watching the rest of the tributes being assessed. “What did I miss?” He asked, scanning the screen for a way to know which District was up. It was _District 10: Konikoni_. The girl being assessed was using various incense used to trick the senses. It was a good skill but not one that would help her survive.

“Grunt got a seven. You did bad.” Guzma commented, eyes narrowed in displeasure. “Luckily, everyone thinks it’s because you’re saving it for the arena and not drawing attention to yourself which is smart.”

“And you’re not fooled?” Gladion asked, tossing himself onto the couch.

“Kid, you’re feisty but you don’t have the skills to survive the arena.” He said bluntly. “I can only help you so much, you need to help yourself and improve if you want to go home.” A cheer went up as the District 10 tribute’s score came up. It was a five, which wasn’t remarkable.

“Joey’s next.” Gladion said, both Guzma and Plumeria turning to look at him.

Plumeria gave Guzma a look and the gangly man leaned closer to Gladion. “You know that kid?” He asked, looking taken aback when Gladion nodded. “I knew you’d talked to the girl-”

“He introduced me.” Gladion explained.

“He _scouted_ you.” Guzma pulled out a tab and started checking security footage of the young boy. Most of his moves, his training, was on the ropes. He was quick and a good climber. “They’re a team. He scouts everyone and then-” He paused the video when Joey started dragging some other tributes to where you were. “Introduces them to her.”

“What kind of tactic is that?” Gladion asked, watching Joey climb a tower and walk a tightrope.

Guzma rolled his eyes as if the answer was so simple, staring him right in the face, and Gladion just couldn’t see it. “She’s attracting their attention on purpose.”

Joey’s score was a whopping 8. If District 11 didn’t have people’s attention then, they did now. And they wanted it that way. But why?

You were next, maybe that would shed some light on your intentions.

 

The moment you raise your hands to fight they send in a couple of men. They were both lanky and tall, much taller than you. This would pose a problem if they attacked you at the same time. Luckily, they’d taken one look at you and assumed you were unskilled.

You smirked as they came closer. The first one took a jab at you and you stepped to the side to dodge the blow. It was a textbook defensive position. You grabbed his arm with your left hand and with the side of your right hand you hit his neck. Withdrawing your right hand, you hit the other side of his neck where his arm was raised and you pulled him towards you with your left hand creating a bigger impact.

The man reeled back, tripping and falling to the floor. But, you weren’t done. The other man knew you had some defensive yellow belt moves in your arsenal and attacked. You ducked, slipping under his arm and raising your leg, swiftly aiming a side kick to the side of his knees. He fell to the floor, cringing in agony.

All in all, it took a minute for them both to fall.

A slow clapping echoed through the cavernous testing room and from their raised observation area a masked President stands to applaud you wearing all black protective gear. “Impressive.” The President said in a monotonous scrambled robot voice.

“May I go?” You ask.

The President raises a dainty hand at you. “A second.” He tapped a couple of keys and your score appeared, a hovering hologram in front of you. And you gasp.

They’d given you a 10.

 

“That’s impossible.” Gladion said softly, wide-eyed and disbelieving.

Guzma stood up, hands on his waist. “They’re planting a bullseye on her back.” He turned to Gladion and nodded. “This is good. They’ll be too busy watching her to pay attention to you.”

“This is exactly what she wants though. For their eyes to leave me.” Gladion’s expression hardened as he invaded Guzma’s space, jabbing a finger at his chest. “Why would she do that?” He asked.

“She was part of the rebellion movement in District 11. If she wants you alive then it’s a rebellion move.” Guzma’s mouth fell open, realizing. “It’s Kukui.” He growled, stomping out of the room leaving Gladion gaping after him.

“Who the hell is Kukui?” He yelled, kicking the couch in his frustration.

“He’s a scientist who used to work with your dad. [Y/N] worked for him in Iki.” Plumeria explained and Gladion had almost forgotten that she was there. “He’s Burnet’s husband. She’s a stylist too. And if anyone has the ability to feed information to the rebellion from inside it’s him.”

“Are they right, though? The rebellion?” Gladion asked. “Is this the only way to stop the games? Will stopping it help?”

“I’m just a stylist, kid.” Plumeria shrugged. “Maybe you should ask Ten over there.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Ten!”

You groan as Joey makes his way over to you, cheerfully dropping his plate of mashed potato next to your plate of mixed foods. “Why in Arceus’ name are you calling me that?” You asked, biting into your food angrily.

“Because, it’s what everyone is calling you now?” He said dumbly, gnawing at his own spoonful of mashed potatoes. You ready yourself to retort but Joey raises a hand to your face. “We have incoming.”

“What-” You try to turn your head to look but Joey stops you. “Joey!”

“He’s going to notice!” He hisses.

“Too late for that, I’m afraid.” Gladion sits across the both of you, crossing his arms. “Ten, I have something I need to talk to you about.” He says seriously, pushing your plate off to the side.

“Not you too.” You grumble. “What do you need?”

Gladion stands again and leans over the table so that he was whispering into your ear. You concentrate very hard on Joey’s mashed potatoes and try not to think about his warm breath on your skin. “Your information on the rebellion.”

You blink and look straight ahead, face blank. “If you think I’m still getting orders from them, that ended when I was reaped. I don’t know what they’re doing.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Joey raised a brow at you both.

“I’m operating on my own terms.” You turn your head, looking him in the eye. “And those terms mean that I have to keep you alive.”

Gladion sat back down. “Why would you do that for me?” He asked.

You take your spoon from your plate and take a bite out of Joey’s mashed potatoes, ignoring his cries of displeasure. “Maybe I’m just nice that way.” You suggest but your excuse was sloppy and Gladion knew it too.

But, he left it alone, opting to sigh and smile tiredly instead. “I’m not trying to fight you.”

“Your face makes you look too aggressive, then.” You comment, wincing when you realize you’d said that out loud.

Gladion laughs, actually laughs, the sound vibrating from the pit of his stomach and rolling off of you in calming waves like church bells chiming after a long war. “Sorry my genes offended your delicate sensibilities.”

“I’ll forgive you if you let me improve your hand to hand.” You quip.

Gladion smirks. “Done.”

Oh. He’s lured you into his trap. _Interesting_.

“You’re tricky.” You wave your spoon at him.

He takes the spoon from you and tucks it into his mouth, licking off all the mashed potato still lingering on it. You watch him with wide eyes, shocked at his forwardness. “I could say the same for you.” He said, smugly tossing your spoon back onto your plate.

“Ewww!” Joey tossed his mashed potatoes aside. “They’re flirting!”

And if both of your faces are red, you both hide it behind offers to move to the training rooms to start Gladion’s hand to hand training.

 

Hand to hand training went about as expected for you, with Gladion ending up pinned under you on the mat. The boy was lanky and taller than you like those men they’d pitted against you and you were used to taller opponents. Gladion wasn’t used to fighting smaller faster foes and had a tendency to block upward. After a few roundhouse kicks, he learned to be able to jump, to think fast, and to try to anticipate your moves.

He was a fairly fast learner and you were happy to have a friend.

Besides, if you were going into that arena to protect him, it was best if he was comfortable with you. And he did become comfortable. Having you land on top of him every once in a while during training did that.

But, when you both sat down for water breaks he’d ask you interesting questions and you’d say some interesting answers. You both found yourself faced with an obvious problem.

You were beginning to have _feelings_ for him.

And in the arena, feelings meant you’d definitely die.

 _As long as I’m the only one with feelings then he’s safe_. It’s not a question of you anyway, not when you needed him to live.

Not when the rebellion’s final mission for you was to make sure he survived.

“If you meet an opponent you can’t take down, don’t worry.” You wave a hand nonchalantly at him but you feel the need to say it so that he’s sure. “I’ll protect you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The trek to Hau’oli from the secret base was long and made Lillie’s feet hurt. She was straggling and she knew it. Hau tried to slow down to match her pace but still she was far behind everyone.

“Please,” She muttered under her breath, Hau’s form a blurry dot in the distance. “Oh, please-” Lillie felt herself falling down but a gust of wind blew across her face waking her up and she could have sworn a purple mist flew past her. “Huh?” She looked around, completely forgetting her fatigue. “What just-”

“Lillie!” Hau shouted, running back and taking her hand. “We’re almost there! Hurry up!” He dragged her over to the top of a hill just ahead of them. Waving an arm forward, he gestured for Lillie to take a look.

“Wow.” She gasped, taking in the large city held together by plant life and powered by solar panels. It must have been larger than even Aether was.

“This is Hau’oli. Once Hau’oli City before the Ultimate Weapon.” Hau informed, smiling proudly. “And, it was the largest city in all of Alola!”

“It’s huge!” Lillie said, taking Hau’s hand again and dragging him down the hill with her to catch up to the rest of the group. “Let’s explore!” She said.

Hau’s eyes lit up with excitement and he led her onto another path away from where the others were setting up camp. He pushed past foliage and plants, spotting a very familiar torn down building in the distance. “I know exactly the place!”


	5. Interview

As you sit in the stool, Burnet hovering and styling your hair, you contemplate all the choices you made that led up to this one moment when everything has really started to  _suck_. The dark corset was killing you slowly under the second layer of fairy dress and the mechanism that was supposed to set fire to your dress was heavy and warm at the small of your back hidden by a wispy bow. 

“I can’t do this, I’m going to throw up. This dress is  _killing_  me.” You mutter darkly as various backstage hands and Burnet’s miscellaneous staff start fanning you. “I can’t do this.”

“Hey, look at me.” Kukui turned your face to look at him, his eyes hardened by determination and lit with the fire of passion. He believed in you. District 11 believed in you. You won’t fail them when everyone is so close to peace.

You nod and stand, walking confidently even with Burnet’s constant stream of dialogue next to you. Lifting your chin up, every tribute parted for you with harried whispers of Ten and Career. “I am the guardian of Mele Mele.” 

 

* * *

 

Lillie and Hau sit together, each munching on a big malasada as the shop owner batted at a machine in the corner. Hau looked at Lillie critically, there was a lot no one knew about Lusamine besides the fact that she took over her company after her husband’s mysterious death. As the grandson of a Kahuna, Hau feels he should be interrogating her, asking her questions and extracting information. Instead, he finds himself wanting to get to know her.

“Were you close with your brother?” He asked, he’d seen Gladion when he was reaped and the way he hid his sister behind him speaking of a bond that went as deep as any brother-sister bond ever went and more. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Lillie smiled kindly, finishing her food and patting at her face with a wad of tissue. Like this, she looked too elegant and pretty to be sitting at a run down malasada shop with Hau.

“Gladion is…” She struggled to find the words, smiling fondly down at her hands. “He’s the closest thing I’ve had to family in a long time. He protected me, until he was reaped.” She cleared her throat, downing a glass of water. “You don’t have siblings?” She asked in return, resting her elbows on the table.

“No, no.” He laughed, suddenly remembering you. “[Y/N], that girl that was reaped from our District, was like a sister to me, I guess.” His expression turns serious as he bites his lip. He shouldn’t tell Lillie this but he trusts her. She ran from her home to help her brother and damn if Hau isn’t willing to go just as far if not longer for his best friend. 

He breathed in. “We suspected this year that they’d go after the kids of the most influential people in Alola. We got the go signal from an inside source that it would happen again this year. It’s called the Culling.” He explained and Lillie’s expression went from serene to horrified. “I’d been training with [Y/N] since we were kids to enter that arena. And when we got confirmation that Virdis was on the queue to be called my mission was simple. Earn yours or Gladion’s trust before entering the arena, enough to get Aether’s secrets out of you. And get out to inform the Rebellion.” Hau looked deeply ashamed and Lillie couldn’t do anything except listen.

“Is that what she’s doing?” Lillie asks so softly Hau almost doesn’t catch it. “Is she planning on getting close to my brother for our secrets?” She says low and angry.

Hau stared into Lillie’s eyes and shook his head. “No.”

“Why are you telling me this, then?” Lillie asked, anxious and in need of clarity.

“[Y/N] has always been against killing you and Gladion. She has a bad habit of putting people’s worth above her own.” Hau explained.

Lillie sat back, running her hands up and down her shoulders for warmth. “What does this mean for Gladion?” She probes.

“I don’t know. Her orders were intel. Whatever happens in the arena is her problem.” He grit his teeth, displease with the detachment in the Rebellion. “But, I have a feeling she’d rather your brother leave that arena unscathed.”

“Why is that?” She tilted her head.

Hau smirked. “She always likes to watch when you and he were on TV with your mom.”

 

* * *

 

You sucked in a breath, fiddling with the ribbons crawling up your wrists like vines that bound you to the eternal slavery that was your Interview Dress. So far, you managed to keep everyone away with your quiet but confident mask. Only one tribute saw through it to what you truly felt. Anxiety.

Gladion stood ahead of you in his own line next to Grunt, who had opted for a Spartan tunic and a spear, the only person to know what you’re feeling. “Restroom.” He says to Guzma and Plumeria, raising a hand when Aurelis tries to stop him. 

“You’re on in five minutes, brat.” Guzma looked at him and then at you, nodding. “Make it count.”

Gladion doesn’t grace them with an answer, just pushes back to where you stood a little unsteady on your bare feet. “Breathe.” He says and you laugh a little frenziedly.

“Tell that to the person who designed this.” You smile kindly but it was strained and even Gladion knew it. “It’s just chilly.” You admit.

The blonde clicked his tongue disapprovingly and nudge your bare feet with his clothed ones. “Put your feet on mine, the floor is below freezing.” He insisted.

“You’re up in a few minutes!” You stage whisper, letting out a light shriek when he pulled you forward lifting you so you were stepping on his feet and his hands were at your waist like a father teaching his daughter how to waltz for the first time. “People will talk.” 

Pulling you closer, he smiles when you give in and wrap your arms around his shoulder. “Your anxiety-” He started, not having expected to make it this far. “As long as you focus on the person you have to be in front of that crowd you’ll be fine.”

“I know.” You bite your lower lip and nod leaning away from him. For the first time, you notice his white tuxedo and strange spikey hoodie. “Which 80s rock star did you kill to get this outfit?” You jibe and you both smile. 

“Well, they were all out of Steven Stone cosplay, so I digress.”

You lift your hand to your mouth, pleasantly surprised at the wit of the joke.

“District 1!” Gladion’s head turned and Guzma gestured for him to follow. “That’s my cue.” He turned to face you but was shocked to find you leaving a kiss on his cheek. “What was that?” He asked.

“Thanks for straightening me out.” You smirk a little and hop off his feet, pushing him towards the rest of his entourage. Guzma took one look at Gladion and smirked, nodding to you in thanks. You nod back and with a short wave, you send him off and turn your attention to the television. “I won’t let them take you out.”

The moment Gladion stepped onto the stage he was met with voracious cheering particularly from the women of Aether. This was slightly bewildering for him but he didn’t let it bother him as he took his seat next to Wallace. The man himself was dressed in sea foam green and white and for some reason it worked on Aether standards. He’d never understood Aether fashion even when he lived there which was probably why his dress style completely obliterated any social norms.

He’d set himself apart, now it was time to sell the part of a man of money and power who can contribute to the government if he would be spared by the games.

“Well, who gave you that impressive smacker?” Wallace asked.

Gladion found himself immediately flustered, unknowingly gaining the sympathy of the crowd. It was like seeing the inner workings of the boy. Underneath, he was a regular teen who should be having fun instead of fearing for his life.

Guzma and Plumeria high-fived each other, the bait had been planted now it was up to Gladion to play it to his favor.

“Can’t say I know, it was quite a surprise to me too.” He said, nonchalantly wiping it off. He’d thought back to you, standing inches from him in that dress that made you look like part of a fairy tale. The fondness and absolute awe in his expression gave him the aura of innocence which made the audience sit up in their seats.

“Uh oh, so we have a secret admirer, then. Ladies and Gentlemen, ladies man, Gladion Virdis!” Gladion stood up and gave them a turn, blowing his bangs off to the side with a wink. He’d recovered from the innocent act and now he was steeling himself for the next most inevitable question.

“I understand your father, Mohn Virdis, was a researcher of the games.” He mentioned.

Gladion nodded, formulating the answer a future leader would make. “He was. Little did I know I’d be guinea pig to his research.”

Everyone laughed lightly.

“Your sister was also reaped but your fellow Aether citizen volunteered for her.” Wallace continued. “Your female counterpart, Grunt, volunteered because of her Career status and now your sister is safe at home probably watching this.”

“She did.” Gladion nodded, realizing he’d never properly thanked her for that. “The games are supposed to teach us that we’re stronger alone. Or to force us to be alone.” Gladion said and he knew, he just knew Guzma would kill him for this, but it felt like the right thing to say. “I’ve felt more alone with each passing year there was a chance my sister would get reaped. It was togetherness and unity that saved her.” He continued.

Gladion’s steely gaze pierced through every person in conference. “It’s unity that will save this country.”

 

Gladion’s speech sends you reeling. 

He’d never been a boy of many words but you’d always thought he’d be the one. That he’d be exactly the person the Rebellion needed to lead. That he’d be the perfect substitution for President Nihl. 

And now, here he was making speeches about unity that will surely shake the very foundation of the Aether Government. 

It was awe inspiring, to have been part of his transformation into the man he was always meant to be..

“Ten! You’re on!” Joey said as he passed by you. You struggle a little with your dress but you spread it around you, breathing in and waiting for your cue. “Good luck.” You hear him add and you smirk at that.

“I don’t need  _luck_.”

“District Eleven!” Wallace announces, twirling around, his cape waving everywhere.

You step out and people start gasping and gossiping, some about your dress, others about your lack of shoes, and others still wondering where the heck Mele Mele was that they would wear clothes like this.

“That is a beautiful dress! You look like a Fairy!” Wallace clapped, smiling widely when you shifted to show him the dress from both sides.

“It’s not just any Fairy.” You spin around, the heating device behind you burning up extra layers of dress and revealing a warior in black corset and tattered skirt. “I am Tapu Koko, Mele Mele Island’s Guardian!”

The moment your clothes stopped being on fire the audience stood up giving you a boisterous applause. You crouch down, slamming both feet on the ground and extend your arms like Hala taught you to. With a determined face you rip off the flower crown revealing a crown of leaves and wood in different colors.

“Everyone give it up for, [Y/N][L/N] also known as Ten everyone! The Guardian of Mele Mele!”


	6. Opening

It was the day you’d been dreading since you were reaped, the day your mission began in earnest. You’d done all you could, researched every tribute, everyone besides Joey and Grunt having a code name to remind you of their strengths and weaknesses.

You were ready as you could be to enter that arena.

The arena itself was even more terrifying than you’d anticipated.

You were all clothed in cargo pants, a dark shirt and a cargo button up with a jacket over it. You assumed it was because the climate would be cold but traversable. A jungle, a safari possibly.

You hadn’t anticipated to rise from your pod and be standing with sheer cliffs surrounding you. You were standing on the peak of one of the rock formations surrounding a mountain with only a wooden hanging bridge leading to the Cornucopia sitting tantalizingly in the center atop the plateau on the side of the mountain. Before getting to it, they’d have to cross the bridge and then climb.

The horn blew and all around you there was a flurry of activity, one of the kids – a young girl from District 9 – fell from her bridge, her foot falling through the wood panel and screaming as she plummeted.

Bonnie, you remember her brother calling her, and you see her brother on another rock formation reaching out to his falling sister in vain. Clemont. He was good with gadgets and electricity so you’d codenamed him _Clever_. He wouldn’t last, the grief was too recent and would make him sloppy. You did your best to put the thought out of your mind and scanned the premises.

Looking around, you spotted people from districts three through four already mobilizing to form a career pack. If they managed one of the knife sets, they’d start cutting down bridges to force some of the others to climb down.

From the corner of your eye, you see Joey already slinking away from the Cornucopia and barely diving out of Grunt’s way without being seen.

Grunt, you scan the area she’d come from and sure enough just a couple of pods away Gladion was crossing the bridge and trying to come up with an escape route.

You cursed and took off your jacket tying it around your waist so you wouldn’t get sweaty and have slippery hands. There was only one way right now to survive and that was to be aggressive.

Crossing the bridge in quick sure strides, you jump as high as you can and start climbing up the Cornucopia. “Ethan! Brendan! Get Ten!” You hear from your right and start climbing faster, gloved hands bruising as you greedily gripped each rock, each crevice you can use to lift yourself up. Looking down, you see the boy tributes of two and three making their way up almost like dogs biting at your ankles. The tanned older tribute from four, Barry, climbed up a bit away from you but he was going for Grunt. All three girls – Sapphire, Lyra, and Platina – were doing their best but clearly only Sapphire had any experience climbing rock faces.

Letting Ethan get close to you, you step on his head with your dominant foot and jump up to the top pulling yourself onto flat ground and sprinting for the Cornucopia. “Joey!” You shouted, seeing Grunt escaping with Barry on her tail as she descended and seemingly found an easier way to get down the mountain quickly to where there were trees to hide behind. Only the higher parts of the mountain were rocky, it’s base had lots of flora and fauna that would be useful. Shoving everything you could into two backpacks and strapping a sword to your waist, you reach out and take the rope Joey had tied for you. He’d managed to find two before Ethan and Brendan started shouting and throwing the nearest projectiles they could at you both.

Tying the end of the rope to a catch in the side of the Cornucopia, you turn to Joey. “Go!” You shout, sprinting towards Gladion who’d managed to get off his bridge – it was longer than the others and more unstable since he was farther away, compensated by a less steep climb to the Cornucopia. You took the lid off one of the containers and slid it under you as you basically sledded down the side of the mountain onto the slim flat surface next to Gladion’s hanging bridge. You jumped off the lid and rolled, nearly taking Gladion with you.

“You’re crazy.” Gladion said, offering a hand to you in truce. “You could have rolled down the mountain and died.” He commented flatly, unimpressed.

You groan a bit, taking his hand and using his support to pull yourself up. Gripping his hand in yours you start running to the rope that now dangled off the side of the mountain and kept going until the base where Joey was waving at them atop a tree. “But, I didn’t. I even have an escape route.” Looking back at Gladion you realize that he’s hesitant about rappelling. “It’s not that steep, it’ll be over before you know it.”

“Why didn’t you leave me behind?” He asked.

You shove a backpack at him and frown. “You ask too many questions. Time to go.”

All three of you make it down, spotting the careers using and other tributes using the rope to get down you run to the other side of the mountain and disappear into the forest.

 

* * *

 

 

The rebellion faction from Akala Island made up a scant one-fourth of their population led by Olivia. Because of how few there were, they’d decided to leave so they wouldn’t endanger civilians and take refuge in Hau’oli. District 12 was already under strict supervision from the Capitol, which was why most operations were done underground in bunkers. Unfortunately, it also made waiting for news really boring.

“Ah, stupid upper Districts. I want to see [Y/N].” Hau complained as the camera followed the Career districts. Ethan’s face was swollen and Barry had a black eye from his tussle with Grunt – who had of course disappeared – and they were in a sour mood. The boy from 9 didn’t stand a chance, especially after seeing his sister’s body at the foot of the mountain.

“I feel sorry for District 9 at least.” Lillie frowned, shuffling her feet and contemplating switching her sitting position on the couch or lying down. “Both tributes on day one is… harsh.”

Hau sat up, sitting in the couch next to the one Lillie was sitting in. “It’s bad luck they put siblings in the games.”

Lillie got up, getting a bit of whiplash from the speed and shaking her head. “Siblings?” She asked, pulling up a nearby pad and searching the names of the tributes from District 9. “Hau-”

Hau looked over at her and leaned back when she turned the pad to face him.

“They’re both kids of the primary scientist who studied Beasts.”

 

Hala and Olivia are in the middle of a scintillating conversation about proper rationing of goods between Akala and Mele Mele’s rebellion when Hau and Lillie interrupt.

“Tutu, all these kids are-” Hau shouted, waving the pad in the air.

“Children of the biggest and most powerful people before the apocalypse which was why you were supposed to be chosen.” Olivia sipped on her soup and smiled serenely.

Lillie shook her head. “There’s more. I heard some things while we were at parties in- back in Aether.” She stuttered, suddenly having the attention of Olivia’s squad. “Something about Beasts, they’re genetically enhanced monsters, supposedly they brainwash the creatures to obey orders.”

“So, you are saying these scientists, the reason that the Capitol wants their children dead is a sign that they want them dead.” Olivia leaned forward, thoroughly fascinated by Lillie.

“I’m saying that it’s a reminder to keep quiet. But, what this has to do with my family, it’s probably because my father studied the Pokémon.” Lillie turned to Hala. “I can help. But, I can’t unless I know what’s in the footage.”

Hala looked at her, then at Hau, then back at her before nodding. “You were right, your father studied Pokémon. It was the reason your family was able to move to Aether.” He explained. “It’s also the reason your father died.”

 

* * *

 

You and Gladion stare up at the sky as the faces of the siblings from 9 flashed across it. There was a moment of silence, punctured by the shot gun sound of another tribute dying far away from your camp.

Another photo danced across the sky, this time of a girl from Heahea’s District 8.

“Do you think her parents watched her?” You ask, eyes staring out into the distance.

Gladion’s gaze moved from the fire to you, shocked by how unsteady you sounded after all of this. You, who got them in and out of the Cornucopia, who predicted the movements of each tribute based on preference, you who offered to take first watch immediately after setting up camp for all of them. You were afraid, and it wasn’t an illogical fear.

You were afraid of what these games made people into.

“Your death doesn’t happen to you, you know.” You laugh softly and lean your head back into the trunk of a tree. “It happens to the people you care about.”

Gladion stared at you, trying to decipher you, to pinpoint what you wanted so he could give it to you. But, you’re in the arena and he can’t give you much.

So he sits down next to you, gives you a shoulder and time.

“Do you have people you care about?” He asked.

You laugh again, louder a little this time, and shake your head. “No.”

“Liar.” He mutters and you both shake with laughter. “Your friend Hau, you talk about him a lot.” He says.  
You look at him, surprised he even remembers you mentioning Hau. “Yes.” You answer awkwardly.

“Joey and Kukui were lab buddies with you,” He informed as if he didn’t get the information from you. “Your favorite time was when baking powder blew up in Joey’s face and gave the Professor a reverse tan.”

You laugh, actually laugh this time and you cover your mouth not wanting anyone to overhear. “Yes to that too, but I meant family. People who need me.” You are quiet again as you pull your knees to you and hug them.

Gladion hesitantly extends an arm for you to rest on and smiles at the look of confusion, hesitancy, and suspicion on your face. “We need you.” He whispers as your eyes drift shut.

“ _I_ need you.”

By the end of the night the tears on his jacket are dry and he manages to put yours over your shoulders as you snore.


End file.
